This invention relates generally to an acoustic transducer and more particularly to an acoustic transducer utilizing a source of flowing air which is modulated. Speakers, powdered by a source of compressed air have been known for some time. However, such speakers have utilized a source of compressed air with modulation by a mechanical valve in accordance with the audio signal. Such speakers have suffered from extreme distortion and lack of frequency response because the mechanical valves used to modulate the airflow were far too slow in response to be able to properly track the audio signal.
A large variety of acoustic transducers are known in the art, such transducers when serving as a speaker, employ a moving surface which when coupled to the ambient atmosphere creates sound waves. The driving force of the moving surface may be supplied by electromagnetic, electrostatic or piezo-electric devices. The mass of the moving surface may limit the frequency response and the higher the mass of the moving surface, the greater the power required to move it, which lowers the efficiency of the entire system and also raises its cost. A speaker design utilizing ionized air responding in an electric field has also been used, however, its high cost prevents its widespread use.